The Avengers (Fanon)
The Avengers is a gang of Vigilantes who a part of the Humans Can Defend Themselves Act addiflates and are the main activists of Human Defense and are the main enemies of HYDRA (Fanon), Stryker's mercenary army, Loki, Norman Osborne, The Black Dragon and other organizations of the Criminal Underworld. History Season 1 The Avengers were fighting HYDRA (Fanon) in Miami Florida to prevent them from opening the gate but unfortunately they were held in captivity no thanks to the fact a slave assassin girl named Eleven with psychic abilities holding them in midair. Iron Man was supposedly killed The Avengers found and brought in The Gang who became their allies and tracked down HYDRA to the docks in which they engaged in combat to fight Loki who cut the blood out of Eleven and a boy named Mike Wheeler who is Eleven's lover. They later escaped and ran into Stryker's mercenaries who revealed themselves as agents of HYDRA hired to capture them for HYDRA and Loki. They ran out, but Adrian Toomes got captured and revealed that he wanted money so he would not have to date a high school age girl because he's 29 years old. Toomes during his captivity ratted out the Gang with the Avengers and S.H.E.I.L.D in which they were seperated until Loki captured Will. Then Loki brought Will over to be sacrificed so that Thanos's Army arrives and invades the world. The Avengers helped The Gang win the fight with the Chitauri and Demogorons as Will's friends with Eleven got home safely without Will. Will was saved, but unfortunately had to get a metal sleeve and gauntlet to prevent an infection that he got on his body with a dose of Supersoldier Syrum to make him be able to control his powers to prevent him from dying. Season 2 They were fighting Norman Osborne and The Symbiote Army until Joyce Byers, Jim Hopper, Nancy Wheeler, Mike Wheeler, and Eleven returned to Hawkins. They later on fought The Black Dragon gang and it's Atlantean Slaves and their boss Justin Hammer in the Black Dragon HQ and in the palace of Atlantis. They won as Hammer was arrested. Season 3 T'Challah (Fanon) led the opperations on saving his homeland from the Ten Rings (Fanon) and Chopper Maroon. They were too late to prevent Billy (Chopper Maroon) in selling the Crown of the Bahadur Shah II to Prince Raja Boti Kashmir, his daughter Misha, The Princess Kashmir and Prince Afar Pahlavi who are members of the Iron Guard led by Nasser Aion and they were noticed by the Lords of Weapon Dealing (The top 3 businessmen who hire hordes of weapon dealers.) They returned to Wakanda and had a meeting about the overthrow of the Iranian Government by the Iron Guard in which they took over Iran until N'Jadaka returned to Wakanda and took the Throne with Linda as his De-Jure Queen in which Talia Al'Ghul is the real Queen. After N'Jadaka took the throne with his two wives T'Challa and the Government became exiled as they teamed up with the rest of the gang and Team Arrow. Then the Second Scramble of Africa had began unfortunately after the war began Loki interfeared and summoned Outriders and Sakaarans with the usual Chitauri and Demogorgons. They won the war as N'Jadaka retreated. Season 4 They fought Thanos's Army as they invaded Earth for the first time. After Thanos (Fanon) used his snap and wiped out half of the universe. They with Ivana Davis, Miles Morales, Henry Byers, Will Byers, Mike Wheeler, Jim Hopper, Starlord (Fanon) and Gamora went to the realm of The Grandmaster as they tried to steal the Asgardian Motherbox, but got captured by The Scrappers and found out Grandmaster is loyal to Thanos's Army and improsoned them with the Asgardians and aliens imprisoned by Grandmaster. They broke free as they recaptured the Motherbox and were joined by Brunnhilde (Fanon). They joined up with the others with Vers and Diana as they evaded the war and destruction caused by Thanos and his goons to obliterate the Infinity Gauntlet.